The To Do List
by Littleoblivion
Summary: The funny thing about systematically sleeping your way through all of your coworkers is that you can't help but predict what each one will be like. Who will be shy, who will be loud, who will insist on taking control. Sometimes I was surprised by the person they morphed into once they were completely stripped of the outside world, but for the most part I knew what they wanted. Smut
1. Morgan

**(Alright! Here is a new fic that I can't get out of my head. It follows the idea of JJ slowly but surely bedding every other single member of the BAU. Really it's just shameless smut, with as much plot as I can be bothered to pack in haha. The first chapter is Morgan, but let me know in the reviews who you would like to see next!)**

Morgan

The plane landed shortly after 10 pm. Part of me wanted nothing more than to go home and crawl into bed beside Will. It had been a long week spent chasing a serial arsonist through Arizona, and I was more than relieved to be back in Virginia where you could walk outside without immediately breaking out into a sweat. But I knew that wasn't the best plan of action. If I went straight home to my sleeping house, I would have to get up in the morning and work out, where as if I bit the bullet and got my work out in tonight, I could sleep in a bit and from the moment I got up I could spend time with Will and Henry.

I dropped off my files at my desk with a sigh.

"What's wrong, Blondie?"

I turned to find Morgan. "Oh nothing. Just trying to resign myself to hitting the gym."

"Jayje no! Just go home. You look great, skipping one day at the gym won't hurt," Emily called from her desk.

"Well I'm not planning on doing anything more physical than walking to the coffee maker all weekend, so I need to work out tonight."

"Want some company?" Morgan asked.

"You don't have any plans? No pretty girls to sweet talk?" I teased.

He grinned at me. "Is that really all you think I do?"

"Yup. Girls, gains, and guns; the three Gs," Em replied.

"I'm hurt, Prentiss. I thought you knew me better than that," he said with a shake of his head.

"If you wanna tag along with me to the fitness center, I don't mind. It'll help pass the time."

"Great, lets go."

X

I had been planning on just getting in a run, but when Morgan offered to spar with me, I gratefully accepted. I needed any practice I could get.

I brought a hand up to wipe at my forehead before bringing my fists back into a loose defensive stance. We had been on the mat for close to thirty minutes, during which he had taken me down four times. Each time, his body lingered over mine for just a few moments longer than the time before. My chest would heave as I caught my breath and I could tell how much he was fighting not to glance down at my breasts.

He jabbed at me and I dodged. I threw a few punches of my own which he evaded. I ducked another hit and saw a window. I landed a punch to this his stomach, threw an upper cut, and hooked my foot behind his ankle. I pulled back hard, and he grabbed my wrist, pulling me with him to the mat as he fell.

I pushed myself to sitting, my knees on either side of his hips. He laughed and held up his hands in mock surrender.

I grinned and started to say something, but at that moment he lost his inner battle and finally allowed himself a glimpse at my chest. The old familiar flame ignited in my veins and I obeyed the urge to lean down and capture his lips with mine.

He responded without hesitation, his hands coming to grasp my hips. My own hands wandered across the expanse of his chest and arms, caressing him as if I was committing the muscles to memory.

Suddenly he pulled back. "JJ wait."

I kissed along his jaw, finding my way to his ear. "Wait for what?"

"You're married. This isn't... I'm no cheater. Neither are you."

I nibbled on his earlobe. "Will knows. And he's okay with it."

"You asked your husband if you could step out on him?"

I rolled my eyes as I pulled back so I could look at him. "Ever since I started at the BAU I've had this... thing. I always find my way into the beds, showers, hotel rooms, and in this case I guess onto the mat with my coworkers. It started long before Will and I met, and he's accepted it. We agreed on a semi open marriage. We play around when the opportunity arises but at the end of the day we love no one but each other. Honestly, with the hours our team works, it's the only way to not lose your mind."

"Wait... coworkers? Who else?"

I smirked and lowered back down so that our chests were pressed together. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Emily?" I smiled a little wider. "Elle?"

"Those would be the two you're most interested in," I teased. "But the answer is yes to both."

"Garcia?"

"You think you're the only one who gets to call her Baby Girl?" I cocked my eyebrow at him. I could feel him growing harder beneath me.

"Hotch?"

"Let's just say I have a list and I'm working my way through it, slowly but surely."

"How come I never got invited to the party?"

I shrugged. "I knew we would find our way here soon enough. I didn't see any reason to rush things. Plus," I pressed my body even closer to his, "I wanted to be in prime shape when I finally got a taste of Derek Morgan."

He flipped us over so that he was hovering over me and our lips reunited in a fiery kiss. I clutched at the back of his neck, pulling him flush to me. I wanted to feel the solid weight of his muscle against mine, to ground me in the here and now. We were both coated in sweat but it only served to strengthen my desire.

He pulled his lips away from mine and kissed a trail down my neck, pausing a moment to concentrate on my pulse point, and I let my eyes fall open to stare up at the ceiling of the FBI training center. I glanced to one side to double check that the gym was completely deserted but I knew I didn't have to worry. Very few units worked the hours we did, and most agents preferred to get in their workouts in the early hours of the morning rather than the middle of the night.

His mouth worked even lower, his tongue dipping to taste the hollow of my collarbones, the plane of chest visible above the scoop of my tank top. My impatient hands fisted in his shirt, pulling it over his head. He returned the favor by helping me out of my top and I threw my weight against him, flipping us so that I was once again straddling him. His hands came up to cup my breasts through my sports bra, making my head fall back as I let out a loud groan.

"That's right, let it all out." The funny thing about systematically sleeping your way through all of your coworkers is that you can't help but predict in your mind what each one will be like. Who will be shy, who will be loud, who will insist on taking control. Sometimes I was completely surprised by the person they morphed into once they were completely stripped of the outside world, but for the most part I knew what they wanted. I had always imagined the Derek would be vocal. Not like Emily was, not in the 'you should probably apologize to your neighbors' way, but more that he would want to know exactly how good he was making you feel. Somehow I knew that he was beyond dirty talk; he was filthy.

"Yes just like that." I couldn't resist the urge to rub my center against him, making him practically growl.

"God you're so hot."

I cracked my eyes open to look at him and gave him a cheeky grin. "I know."

"Oh is that right?"

"I've seen you looking. You think you're sneaky but you're not." He tweaked one of my nipples through the sweaty material and I couldn't stop my hiss. "Anytime I wear a pencil skirt, you get this look in your eyes and I know that you want…"

He bucked his hips upward, just enough pressure to make my blood boil. "Want what? What do I want baby?"

I ground my hips down onto him as hard as I could. "You want to bend me over the nearest table and fuck my brains out."

"God damn," he moaned. He flipped us over again and practically shoved his hand down the front of my leggings. His strong fingers dipped between my legs and pressed hard inside of me, making my cry out beneath him.

"You're so fucking wet."

"I've been waiting for this for quite a while."

"All you had to do was ask."

"I don't take very well to begging."

He gave a slightly breathless chuckle as his fingers pounded inside of me. "We'll see about that."

I brought my hand to his shorts, caressing him through the fabric even as I bit my lip to try and keep my body under control. I slipped it inside and gripped him in my hand. He was big, and already leaking precum. I swiped my thumb around the tip, making his hips buck and his fingers stutter in their movements. I took advantage of this and hooked my free hand into the waistband of his shorts, pushing them down his legs along with his boxers.

He got the message and did the same, taking his sweet time to pull my thong down my legs. He slowly made his way back up, pausing every now and then to kiss and lick at my inner thighs. He took a deep breath in when he came level with my center. "I can't wait to find out if you taste as good as you look." Then his tongue was running along my slit and I could barely remember how to breathe. His thumb was pressing against my clit, making my legs shake as he lapped away at me.

He finally pulled back and looked down at me spread out on the mat with a cocky grin. His finger resumed it's slow paced circles around my nub, giving just enough pressure to keep hovering on the edge.

"I… I need you inside of me. Please Derek, please fuck me."

"You really think you're ready?"

I gave a slight laugh that turned into a moan as fingers lightly pinched my clit. "I've been ready."

"Then turn over." I scrambled over onto my hands and knees without a second thought. His hands smoothed up my spine then he pulled my hair out of it's ponytail. The long golden locks spilled around my face, but he gathered them to one side as he positioned himself behind me. I could feel him just at my entrance.

"Do you want it?"

"Yes," I gasped.

"Yes what?"

"Now?"

He chuckled in my ear. "That's not the answer I was looking for, Little Miss Bossy."

"Please Derek."

"That's more like it." He pushed inside of me. It was a good thing I was so ridiculously turned on because he was a tight fit even with how wet I was. He took it slow as he pressed in, allowing me a moment to adjust.

"You good?" I nodded quickly and he began to move within me. It was indescribable. I could feel the press of his muscles against my back, his mouth concentrating on the side of my neck. His teeth scraped over the skin and it made me shiver beneath him. I could feel my orgasm beginning to pool deep within me, and I pressed back harder against him, meeting his thrusts, spreading my legs even wider to let him in as deeply as possible.

"I'm… I'm going to… fuck-"

"C'mon JJ. Show me how you fall apart. I wanna hear every single scream."

And scream I did. Just a few moments laters I hurtled over the edge, doing absolutely nothing to silence my loud cries of ecstacy. He followed just a few moments later. We stayed joined together for a few moments, both of us drenched in sweat and trying to regain our breath. He pulled out of me and gently lowered himself to the mat. I joined him a few seonds later.

"That was great," I told him. "Well worth the wait."

He grinned over at me. "Better than Prentiss?"

I rolled my eyes as I laughed and began to gather up my clothes. "Is there anything you two can't find to be competitive about?"

"Nothing so far." We both slowly got dressed and made our way out of the training center, towards the elevators.

"Seriously though. You're going through everyone we work with?"

"It didn't start that way."

"How _did_ it start? With who?"

I grinned at him as I gathered my hair back up into a ponytail. "Um… with Elle. Probably a year after I started here."

"Well now I need to hear every single detail."

"Not in your wildest dreams, Derek."

"Oh trust me, this is sounding exactly like some of my wildest dreams." We stepped inside of the elevator and began our downward descent. "Who do you have left?"

I shrugged. "That's for me to know and for you to wonder."

"That's just cold, JJ."

I smirked as we got off and began to head towards our cars. "Suffice it to say that it's an elite club, and you're in great company." I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, then placed a gentle kiss to his cheek. "Goodnight, Derek. I'll see you on Monday."

 **(How did you like it? Who do you want to see next?)**


	2. Spencer

**(Hey guys! Here is Spencer's chapter! This is set at the end of Season one/Start of Season two. The chapters are non consequential, I'll try to remember and post when each takes place. Also! These are the characters that are left: Elle, Hotch, Emily, Garcia, Gideon, Blake, Rossi, Tara, Luke, Matt, Strauss, and Cruz. Let me know who you want to see next!)**

I knew that something was up with Reid, I just didn't know what. Maybe it was because at 27 and 24 we were the youngest members of the BAU, but I had a need to look out for him. So when he began to close off even more than normal, I was worried.

I smoothed down my dress nervously; I wasn't sure if I was crossing a line. I really didn't know how Spence would react to me showing up to his apartment unannounced. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

When he opened the door to fin me standing there, he stood speechless for a couple seconds. "Jayje! What, uh, what are you doing here? Not that I'm, not that you can't but, uhm-"

"Is it alright if I come in?" I asked with a small smile.

"Of course!" He stepped back and let me in. I glanced around the room as I sat my purse on his coffee table. The walls contained shelf after shelf of books, most of them old, the bindings tattered and in disarray.

"Is everything okay? Do we have a case?"

I turned back to face him. "No, no case. I just… I've noticed that you've been acting a little strange."

"More strange than normal, you mean?"he asked, not looking up from the floor.

"I guess," I replied in a teasing tone as I perched on the arm of the couch. "What's up?"

"It's nothing."

"Spence. C'mon you can tell can tell me anything."

He heaved a deep sigh then walk around to take a spot on the couch. "Do… Do you remember Lila Archer?"

"I do."

"When I… When I was at her house, she wouldn't get out of the pool. And I told her that it wasn't a good idea, that she needed to be inside and not in the open. And when I tried to help her out of the pool, she pulled me in. And it, we um… We ended up kissing."

I tried my best to surpress my smile. "Yeah?"

He glanced up at me. "…Yeah. And I know that it, it's completely against bureau protocol, but it just happened, out of nowhere and I just…"

"What?"

"It was nice." He whispered.

"Kissing usually is." I tilted my head, trying to figure out what he was trying to tell me. "Did… you do something else?"

"No! No we went inside and, and maybe she might have wanted to, but I was there to protect her and anyways I don't, uh…"

"Don't what?"

"I don't know how… I haven't… Y'know?"

I gently moved from the arm so that I was sitting next to him on the couch. "You're a virgin." He nodded tightly. "Have you ever… done anything else?"

He shook his head before burying his face in his hands. "I know so much, JJ. I have all of these degrees and I can recite Shakespeare from memory, but no where along the way did CalTech hold a lecture on what to do when a pretty girl likes you."

I couldn't help but laugh a bit, and he looked up at me with hurt eyes. "No, no I'm not laughing at you Spence, it just…" I took a deep breath and ran my hands through my hair. "What you're feeling is completely natural."

"Natural, JJ? Please. How old were you when you had sex for the first time?" I don't know which if us was more shocked by his question. "No, you don't have to, I don't know why I-"

"Fifteen." He seemed to freeze in his tracks so I kept talking. "It was the end of my freshman year of high school. And I know that may seem really young, but you have to keep in mind that there was absolutely nothing to do in my hometown. We didn't have a bowling alley or a movie theatre. We had a gas station, a grocery store, a lot of churches and miles and miles of farmland. So… yeah. We all started having sex pretty young." I shrugged.

"Weren't you scared?"

I considered the question. "Yes and no, I guess. I was mainly tired of thinking about it. I just wanted to get it over with so it wouldn't be this huge thing looming over me. Does that make sense?"

"No, it makes complete sense! That's how I feel! I'm just so tired of worrying about the how and the when and the where and the who! But then I got in a situation where it was a super distant, not even probable possibility and I froze up. And I'm… I'm tired of feeling like a kid."

I laid a hand on his shoulder. "You're not a kid."

"I know that. But that's how everyone treats me because that's how they see me."

"Who is everyone? Morgan? Because if it's Morgan you want to take to bed, I really don't know that I'm going to be much help."

"What? No! Not Morgan! Wait, help? How can you possibly help me?"

I paused for a second, wondering if this was something I really wanted to do. "You know what you said about CalTech not offering a Birds and the Bees 101 class?" He nodded. "Well… I don't know about a lecture, but I bet I would make a decent tutor." His face flushed deep red and his mouth open and shut several times. "Don't freak out. I just meant that I'm your friend, and I happen to have a bit of knowledge that you lack, and I wouldn't be opposed to lending you a helping hand."

"But… But why? You're… you! And I'm just… a nerd, who doesn't have a clue-"

"Hey." I grabbed one of his hands and cut him off. "Don't sell yourself short, Spencer. You're a lot more than just some nerd." I could see him debating back and forth in his mind. "What do you say? Is that something you would maybe want to try out?"

"When?"

I laughed. "Well, since we're all alone in your apartment, I figured there was no time like the present."

He swallowed audibly. "I… you don't have to do this."

"You're right. I don't. But I want to. Do you?" He glanced up at me. "Is that a yes?" He took another breath and nodded. I stood up, keeping my grip on his hand. "Alright then. Lead me to your bed." His face paled a bit, but he obeyed.

Once we were in the room he awkwardly stood to one side. I stepped around him and took a seat at the foot of the bed. I patted beside me and he sat down. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to," I reminded him.

"I know."

"Okay." We sat in silence for a moment. "Here, how about… close your eyes. Think back to that night with Lila. Think about all the ways it made you feel." I watched his face as he relived the memory. I scooted a little closer. "Okay. Now, do you wanna kiss me?" He gave the tiniest of nods. "Then do it. Kiss me."

His face moved towards mine and I met his lips in a kiss. At first he was tenative, barely moving, his body board straight. "Spence relax. I'm not going to bite you. Unless you want me to." His eyes flew open and I giggled. "I was just kidding." He smiled and laughed with me, his body loosening up just a smidge. His hands came to cup my face, gently pulling me nearer. I let my fingers dance along his arms, up to his shoulders, into his hair. His mouth parted and I felt the first tenative licks of his tongue.

This was going as well as I possibly could have hoped. I gently shifted my weight back and we ended up laying beside each other on the bed, his tongue exploring my mouth. I pulled away and looked up at him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay."

I took the hand on my hip and moved it to the back zip of my dress. "When you're ready." He gave a shaky nod then kissed me again. My hands found their way into his hair, the brown locks softer than I could have imagined. Slowly I felt the zipper of my dress being pulled down, the cool air of his room hitting my skin. When it was at my waist I pulled away from him and stood up. I kicked out of my flats and shimmied out of the dress. My bra and underwear were nothing exciting since I hadn't been expecting this, but the way Spencer's eyes lingered on the black cotton made me feel like I was wearing the finest lingerie.

I crouched by his feet and he sat up. "What are you doing?"

I didn't answer right away as I untied his shoes and slipped them and his socks off. I placed them to the side then stood up. "Just removing an obstacle. Nothing to worry about." I rejoined him on the bed, but he now seemed very reluctant to touch me. "Is it too much? Too soon? Do you want me to put my dress back on?"

"No! It's… fine. I'm fine."

"Okay." I laid down and he followed suit. He trailed one finger from my collarbone, up and over my shoulder, then down to my wrist. I caught his hand and locked our fingers together. I brought his his hand to my lips and kissed his wrist before placing his palm against my breastbone.

"Did… Did you know that women's hearts beat fast than men's do?"

"I didn't know that. But that's not what you're supposed to be feeling right now."

"I'm sorry."

I chuckled and leaned forward to kiss the tip of his nose. "Don't apologize. Don't think. Just feel." He nodded and closed his eyes. Slowly his hand moved lower so that he was cupping one of my breasts. He experimented with squeezing, kneading. I let my own eyes shut and I hummed at the sensation. He lightly pushed me back so that I was flat on my back then suddenly his lips were against the swell of my breast, kissing the skin just visible above the cup of my bra.

"Yes Spence. Just like that." He kept up the attention, switching to my other breast after a while. I slowly began to unbutton his shirt as he did so. Once it was completely undone I pushed it off of his shoulders. He took it the rest of the way off, pausing a moment when his hands got caught in the cuffs. When he turned back to me he looked up at me shyly.

"Could… Would it be alright if I took this off?" His eyes flickered to my chest for the smallest of seconds.

"I don't know that a guy has ever asked me so politely to get naked before." He blushed maroon again. "I'll make you a deal. I'll take my bra off if you take your pants off. Then we're even, both left in our underwear."

"Okay, uh… yeah. Sure." I waited till his shaking hands were unbuttoning his fly before undoing my bra and letting it fall to the floor. When he turned back to look at me, he let out an audible rush of air. He kept trying to look me in the eyes, but invariably his gaze kept dropping down to my chest. I settled back down so that I was lying on the bed and he hesitantly joined me.

"You can touch me." His fingers stroked featherlight trailways along my stomach, slowly inchng higher and higher till he was ghosting around my nipples. "Yes, Spence. Yes."

His head ducked and he took one peak into his mouth, working it over methodically as he copied his movements on the opposite breast with his hands. Finally, after several minutes I pushed him onto his back.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. It's just time for the next subject."

"Um… Which would that be?"

I smirked and pressed a kiss to his sternum, then pressed one a little bit lower. "Why don't you tell me?" I continued my path down his stomach, kissing until my lips met the waistband of his boxer briefs. "Is this okay? Do you want me to keep going?"

He nodded quickly. "Y- yes. Very much so. Yes." I pulled his underwear down. I took his erection in my hands and I could hear him audibly gulp. I steadily moved my hands up and down, keeping my gaze on his face even though his eyes were scrunched shut. I lowered my head and licked my way from top to bottom. I took one of his hands and intertwined our fingers before taking him fully into my mouth. He instinctively gasped and twitched at my actions. His hand tightened around mine, his nails diging into my skin. I began to bob up and down, before bringng my free hand up to cradle his balls.

"Oh God, I- JJ!" Before I could react he was cumming in my mouth. I pulled back in shock, some of it getting on my chin.

"Spencer!"

"Wh- what?" His face looked absolutely exhausted.

"You're supposed to tell me before- before that happens!"

His mouth dropped open. "I'm sorry! I didn't… I'm sorry."

I sighed then began to laugh as I wiped my chin. "It's… fine. But for the future, yeah. You're supposed to let the girl know."

"I'm really sorry."

I crawled up and laid next to him. "It's okay. I guess I should reviewed blowjob etiquette before I went down on you." I smiled and took his hand. "Don't feel bad. I should have realized you wouldn't know."

"So what comes next?"

"Well… you're done. For a while anyway."

"But you're not."

I raised an eyebrow. "That's… true. Are you sure? I don't want you to feel too overwhelmed."

"No, I… I want to be a well rounded student." His cheeks got red again and I squeezed his hand.

"Alright. Well… kiss me." He did, and I waited until his body eased some then took the hand I was holding and placed it over my panty-clad core.

He stiffened up again. "What do I do?" he murmured against my lips.

"Whatever feels natural. If it doesn't feel good, then I'll let you know. And if it does, well…"

"You'll let me know?"

"Yeah." We both laughed and I recaptured his gently stroked back and forth with his fingers before gathering the courage to slip his hand inside the waistband. I did as well, guiding his finger to my bundle of nerves. When he hit it just right I gasped against his lips.

"Is that your-"

"Yes," I breathed. "Keep… yeah. Just like that." I threaded my hands through his hair, holding his face against my neck. "You can go further down. I mean, if you want to."

"I just want to make you feel good."

I pulled him back slightly. "Well… do you want to learn something else?" His eyes travelled to look at where his hand was still resting in my underwear. "Only if you want."

"I… Yeah. But… I'm nervous. From what I've read, cunnilingus can be notoriously tricky to perform-"

"Spence. Spencer. I'm right here. I've got you. But no pressure. If you'd rather not, that's okay."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "No. I want to." He scooted lower on the bed, moving so that he was between my legs. He stared up at me in apprehension.

I wiggled my hips. "You'll need to take these off."

"I know that, JJ."

"Okay! Okay." He took a deep breath and slowly pulled them down, letting them fall to the ground. He resettled between my legs. "Y'know what you were doing with your fingers?" He gazed up my body at me and nodded. "Just… with your tongue." He took a deep breath and leaned forward. He was tenative at first, just barely caressing me, but as he gained confidence he began to explore more.

"If you want, you can put your fingers…"

"Where?"

"Inside of me." Even though this was for Spencer's benefit, I had to admit that there was something hot about telling him what to do. He cautiously pushed one inside of me, moving back and forth. "More," I breathed. He added another finger and I gasped.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked as he pulled back.

"No! No, you're not. It's good, don't… don't stop." I took a deep breath and looked down my body to meet his big brown eyes. "Didn't you say something about knowing Shakespearean poetry?"

"Sonnets?"

"Tell me one. Don't stop moving."

He began to recite to me."A woman's face with nature's own hand painted, hast thou, the master mistress of my passion-"

"No, tell me here." I snaked my hand back into his hair and pressed him closer to my core. He began speaking again, his lips around my clit, the vibrations pushing me closer and closer to the edge as his fingers kept moving inside of me. "Yes… Don't stop… Yes… Spence!" I toppled over the edge, my thighs shaking on either side of his head.

I used my hold on his hair to pull him away, tugging him up level with me. He pressed a kiss to my lips and I hummed as he pulled back.

"What?"

"I can taste myself on your lips," I whispered.

He flushed. "I think you taste really nice."

I caressed his cheek. "Do you feel better about everything now?"

He nodded as he fell onto his back. "Absolutely. I'm much less anxious about intimate encounters and what they could… entail."

I laughed and patted his thigh. "You're gonna be just fine, Spence." I stood up and started getting redressed and he did the same.

"Well, I better head out. Let you get back to your evening."

"JJ?" I stopped in the doorway and turned to him."Thank you. For this. Seriously."

I smiled. "Don't mention it. What are friends for?"


	3. Luke

**(Happy Sunday! Here's Luke's chapter. It's in a weird end S12/beginning of S13. It kinda acts like Walker never existed, but to be fair that's pretty much what CBS did, so. Review and tell me who you want to see next!)**

The cases had been bad lately. Of course, in our line of work, the cases were almost never good, but they seemed to be worse than usual.

We had all ended up at a dive bar in downtown DC. I had called ahead so they had sectioned off a couple of high top tables in the back for us. The waitress came around and took our drink orders before hustling back to the bar. I couldn't help but smile as I looked over the team. We were finally all back together. My gaze lingered on Reid. Prison had been hard on him. Well, that was fairly obvious. I guess more accurately, I was worried that he wasn't coping well to being back with us. He hadn't wanted to come tonight, and had only agreed to do so at Garcia and I's pleading.

I felt a hand on my arm and turned to find myself face to face with Emily.

"You alright?"

"Yeah! It's just… unreal. Having everyone together again."

"Tell me about it." The waitress dropped off our drinks and she took a drink from her martini. "But we did it."

"We did," I agreed.

"How's Will?"

I smiled. "He's wonderful. He was going to come out tonight, but our sitter had to cancel at the last minute. Apparently she has the stomach bug, but really her boyfriend just got a new car, so…"

Em laughed. "Oh to be sixteen again."

"Tell me about it." I took a sip of my drink.

"Hey." I looked over at her. "Speaking of… getting up to no good, have you initiated Luke yet?"

I burst out laughing. "No good? I think we both know that's a lie."

She smirked. "You, me, everyone at this table, and everyone in my building," she murmured under her breath.

"No, I haven't."

"Why?"

I gave her a skeptical look. "With everything we've had going on? I haven't felt like sleeping with anyone. Trust me when I say that Will's excited to have Reid home for more reasons than one."

Emily laughed. "Well maybe it's time."

Once the idea had been planted, there was no escaping it, which is exactly what she intended, I'm sure.I let my eyes wander over him as he talked to Reid and Rossi at the other end of the table. I knew it would happen eventually. Why not just accept it?

An hour later, he was standing next to the table, several darts in his hand. "Anyone up for a game?"

"Darts? I'm not sure I even remember how to play." Garcia gave me a look from down the table but I just smiled.

"An even better reason to play."

I slid from my stool. "Alright, but you'll have to give me a refresher on the rules."

X

Thirty minutes later, Reid had bowed out, with Garcia offering to drive him home. Rossi left his chair and came to take JJ's vacated seat between Emily and Tara.

"Did we lose Jen, too?" Emily nodded towards the dart board and all three looked over to see JJ and Luke playing. Her blazer was slung on the back of a chair, leaving her in a sleeveless shirt, and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. They were both laughing. Luke took a long drink from his beer and she hooked a finger through one of his belt loops, pulling him into her so that they were chest to chest for a moment before playfully pushing him away.

"Oh, are we hazing the new kid tonight?" Rossi asked.

"It would seem so." JJ threw a dart at the board, hitting a near perfect bulls eye. She bit her lip as she turned back to Luke.

"Lucky him," Tara commented.

"Did you put her up to this?" Rossi asked.

"This is all JJ," Emily protested. "All I did was point out that he had not been… properly welcomed to the team."

Tara shook her head with a smile. "What do you get out of this?"

"Nothing! I'm just… doing my duty as Unit Chief."

She laughed "Sure you are, Em. You just keep telling yourself that." They watched in silence for a moment as she leaned closer to him, saying something they couldn't make out. She held out her hand and he shook it. He went to retrieve the darts and she turned, catching them staring. She raised one eyebrow with a smirk.

"That would be our sign to go," Rossi quipped. He pulled out his wallet, throwing down several twenties. "Any chance you two want to take this back to my place?"

Emily laughed as she and Tara started for the exit. "In your dreams, old man."

He grinned. "Well you can't blame me for trying."

X

I couldn't help but smile as I hit the bull's eye again.

"You hustled me!"

I shrugged and laughed. "I guess it's lucky we didn't bet money."

"Yeah, instead I have to do anything you say. Great."

"That's what you agreed to!"

"I did indeed. So what is it? You gonna make me spill my deepest, darkest secrets to the rest of the team, or what?"

I gestured back to the table. "Everyone else already left."

"Oh! I didn't notice."

"Your mind was somewhere else," I teased.

"Alright. So what's your first move?"

"Oh Luke. I'm way past my first move." I swallowed the last of my beer and grabbed his hand "Follow me."

I tugged him back towars the bathrooms, pulling us inside one and locking the door behind us.

"What are you doing?"

I looked up at him in the hazy half light. "Seducing you," I whispered.

He chuckled slightly. "What? But… You're married. We're coworkers. This… no."

"Will knows. I wouldn't be doing this if he wasn't okay with it."

He swallowed hard, backing against the sink as if worried that his hands would act on their own accord. "We still work together."

"We do. So do me and Em. So do me and Rossi. So did Reid and Morgan."

"Reid and Morgan?"

"Really? You're just gonna ignore those first two?"

"You and… did I join some sort of sex cult without knowing it?"

"I'm not going to force you into anything you don't want, Luke." I crept closer, until our chests were almost touching. "Which begs the question: what do you want?"

His lips crashed to mine, his hands in my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling us as tightly together as possible. He turned us so that I was pressed against the sink. His hands were already on the button of my slacks and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Impatient, much?"

"Scared you're going to change your mind." He peeled my pants down to my knees then did the same with my underwear. He helped me maneuver up onto the sink and I couldn't help but gasp as my bare skin came into contact with the counter.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just cold and wet."

He tugged me to the edge and pressed my knees apart. He entered me with two fingers, and we both groaned. "Speaking of wet," he teased. He began to move inside of me, pushing in as far as he could, and scissoring his fingers inside of me.

"Fuck," I breathed. His lips found mine and he kissed me hard. "I need… you inside of me. Now."

"Well I did agree to do whatever you say." He pulled his hand away and hurriedly undid his pants. He pushed them down and in one swift moment he was entering me.

I gasped as he did, my body stretching to accommodate him. He immediately began to move against me, gripping my hips as he thrust. "Oh my god… Luke."

I pressed myself as tightly to him as I could with my feet still caught in my pants and underwear. I brough my mouth to his neck and kissed my way down to where it joined his shoulder.

"Bite me."

"Wh- what?" I pulled back slightly, unsure I had heard him correctly.

"Bite me," he repeated. I brought my mouth back to his throat and allowed my teeth to sink into his skin. He cried out loudly and thrust into me harder. I licked over the slight indentations and then kissed my way to the other side before repeating my actions. His hand found my clit and he began to rub, urging me toward orgasm. I kissed lower, unbuttoning his shirt as I made my way down his chest, leaving little love bites as I went.

"Yes. God, JJ."

I felt myself approaching the edge. "I'm.. Right there." My orgasm tore through my body, making me arch against him with a moan. He bucked inside me a few more times before following me over.

He pushed my hair out of my face as I sat back. "Are you okay?"

I chuckled softly and ran my fingertips over the bitemarks I had left. "I'm more concerned with if you're okay."

He gave me a shit eating grin. "I'm great. That was fantastic." He pulled away and tucked himself back into his pants. I hopped off the counter just as someone knocked on the door.

"Just a second!" I called. I pulled up my pants and refastened them, checking my hair in the mirror before nodding at Luke. He pulled open the door to reveal the less than impressed bouncer.

"Sorry. She really wasn't feeling well. Hair holding duty, am I right?" Luke offered with a shrug.

The guy didn't smile. "Your zipper's down."

I grabbed his hand and dragged him back to where we had been playing darts. I grabbed my blazer and slid it on. We paid our tabs and went outside.

"So… just one and done?"

I gave him a smile as I flagged down a cab. "Yup. One and done."

"But why?"

I laughed as one pulled to the curb and I opened to the door. "Welcome to the BAU, Luke."

"What do you mean? The past nine months have just been some sort of trial period?"

"Sure. Goodnight, Luke." I slid inside and pulled the door shut, giving the driver my address. My phone began to vibrate and I pulled it out. Will's adoring face stared back at me and I smiled, accepting the call. "Hey, babe."

"Hey darlin'. You headed home?"

"I just got into a cab. Everything alright with the boys?"

"Oh yeah. They went down fine. They miss you."

"I miss them too. We should do something this weekend. Go to the zoo or something."

"That would be fun. Did you have a good time with the team?"

"Oh I can't wait to tell you about my night."

He paused for a moment. "That sounds intriguing."

"It is."

"Do I get a hint?"

"Let's just say… Everyone is finally properly initiated."

He laughed. "Well as long as you come home at the end of the night to tell me about it… That's all that matters."

I drummed my fingers on my knee. "I'll do you one better, detective. I'll be home in about fifteen minutes. You meet me in our bedroom and I'll give you a play-by-play recap."

"You're gonna be the death of me, woman."

I giggled. "See you in fifteen."


	4. Blake

**(Alright party people! Here is chapter 4 of the to do list! This chapter is about Alex Blake. Leave a review for who you want to see next! Your options are: Elle, Hotch, Emily, Garcia, Gideon, Rossi, Tara, Matt, Strauss, and Cruz. Let me know!)**

Will let out an exhausted sigh. "He won't go to sleep."

"Did you try rocking him?"

"I tried, but everytime I try to pick him up he starts kicking and hitting and so I have to put him down before he hurts one of us." I could hear Henry screaming in the back ground. This had to be the worst part of this entire job. Here I was, in Des Moines, doing my best to track down a killer and bring peace to a community, while my child suffered in my absence.

"Well maybe you could take him for a drive."

"JJ I just told you that he won't let me hold him, what makes you think he's going to let me buckle him into the car seat?" The frustration was edging into his voice.

"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to help!"

"I know that, I'm just saying."

"What does he want?"

I heard a door close and Henry's cries muffled a bit. "He wants you! He wants his mama, and that makes two of us."

I sighed. "I know, I know. I wish I could be there. It's this case-"

"I know. And I know you're just trying to do your job, but I'm drowning here, Jayje. I don't know what I'm gonna do if he keeps this up for another hour. I hate listening to him be so upset."

Selfish anger rose up in my chest. "Oh, you hate listening to it? Try being halfway around the country and having your husband call you when there's no possible way you can help, no matter how much you want to."

"Well shit, JJ. Sometimes it feels like I'm doing this on my own."

My stomach ached. "I'm doing the best I can."

"It doesn't always feel like it."

"You know what, you being an asshole to me isn't going to help either one of us. I have to go," I snapped.

"JJ wait, I didn't mean-" I hung up. The guilt began to well up in my stomach.

Tears pressed my eyes and I took several deep breaths. Getting upset wasn't going to help Will get Henry to sleep, and it wouldn't help us catch the serial arsonist that had brought us to Iowa. A knock on my door startled me from my thoughts. I wiped under my eyes and answered it to find Alex.

"Can I help you?" My voice was still a little teary.

She looked at me hesitantly. "I just came to ask for a copy of the file, I accidentally spilled water on mine, but… is everything okay?"

I opened my mouth to say yes, but couldn't make myself do it. I stepped back and gestured for her to come inside. "I just got off the phone with Will. Henry's refusing to go to bed."

"Ah. The many joys of having a four year old."

I forced a shaky chuckle. "Yeah. And I mean, don't get me wrong, Will is an incredible dad. He has to pick up so much slack with me out on cases, but… I guess this tantrum is especially bad. And so he's upset and I'm upset and everyone's just…"

"Upset?" she finished.

The tears came back with force. "It's hard," I offered lamely.

I sat heavily on the edge of my bed and she gently sat beside me, rubbing my back. "We're both working so hard to give Henry everything he needs. And I think Will feels a little shortchanged sometimes. He doesn't want to admit it, he knows how much I love my job, but… We're trying. It's just been a rough night."

"That's understandable. And for what it's worth, I understand." I glanced over at her. "I remember what it's like to have a small child in a household where both parents were working. And my job wasn't near as demanding as yours."

"I just feel like everyone's judging me. My family, his family, the friends I have outside of the bureau, the other moms at daycare… But I'm trying my best." The tears completely overhwelmed me, and I began to sob. She wrapped an arm around me and pulled me into her shoulder, stroking my hair. I let them come instead of swallowing them down, not pulling back until I had calmed down.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't apologize. You're a great mother, JJ. With the way you take care of our team and the victims and their families, I'm sure of it. You're doing a great job. Do you know that?"

I shook my head slightly. "So much falls through the cracks. I should be home, taking care of Henry-"

"Stop." I turned to look at her. "You're always so anxious to make sure everyone around you is take care of. When's the last time you let someone else take care of you?"

I avoided her eyes. "I, I don't-" She put a finger under my chin, tilting my face up.

"You need to let others take care of you." She leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. When she pulled back I could feel my eyes growing wide. She smiled. "Reid might have mentioned your little game that you play. But even then, you're helping other people. Will you let me take care of you?"

I nodded slightly, and her lips came back to mine. Her fingers gently combed through my hair, making me shiver and press closer to her. She laid me back and let her hands caress down my arms as the kiss deepened. She inched my top up my stomach, breaking contact to pull it over my head. I brought my hands to the button of her shirt and she tenderly pushed them away.

"No. Let me take care of you." I nodded and she kissed me again as she unfastened my bra and set it to the side. She began to kiss her way down the column of my throat, her tongue playing against my skin. She took one of my nipples into her mouth while gently rolling the other between her fingers and I couldn't quiet my sigh of pleasure. I brought my hands to her hair.

"Alex… Yes."

She switched sides, and her hands busied themselves with undoing my skirt and pushing it and my underwear down my legs. Her nails gently scratched the tender skin of my inner thighs, teasing their way higher and higher. "Is this okay?" She murmured against my breast. I nodded. "What do you want?"

"I… I need you to touch me. I want your tongue on me." I had never had a problem talking dirty in bed, in fact I prided myself on being rather good at it, but with her being so gentle with me, it seemed like too much, and a blush spread across my cheeks.

"I would love to." She kissed me again. "Scoot up." I shifted upwards so that my head was resting on one of the pillows, and she settled between my legs. She took her sweet time, skimming her nose along my calf, her hands massaging my thighs. She stopped to placed a kiss on one of my hipbones and her fingers swiped along my slit. I gasped quietly, my hips thursting forward slightly.

"You're so sensitive," she teased. She pushed two fingers in and I threw my head back against the pillows. "And so wet for me." She reached up her free hand to cup my breast before finally dipping her head to where I wanted it most. Her tongue flicked back and forth over my clit and I suddenly was having a very hard time remembering how to breathe. She circled it with just the tip.

"Oh my god," I cried out. Then she moved lower, her tongue delving inside of me as her fingers came to rub at my clit. One hand found its way into her hair, while the other clutched the pillow beneath my head. My body began to tense, and I had to fight against my body not to squeeze her head between my thighs. "That's… yes. Keep… Keep…"

I took a deep breath and then bit my lip as my orgasm crashed through me. It rolled all the way from my head to my toes and when my body finally relaxed back against the bed it felt as if each limb weighed a thousand pounds. She lapped at my core, cleaning up the last of my juices before crawling up the bed to lay next to me. She pulled me into her arms, my head resting against her chest.

"Feel any better?" she asked quietly.

"Loads," I replied. I brought my hand to her buttons agains and she chuckled. "No. I meant it when I said I wanted to take care of you. No reciprocation necessary."

"Even if I want to?"

She pressed a kiss into my hair and stood up from the bed. She crossed to my bag and rooted through it before turning back and giving me my pajamas. "Put these on. Call Will. I'm sure you both said some things you didn't actually mean. Talk it out. Don't go to bed with any of it stuck in your mind." I stood up and pulled on the clothes she had given me. When I turned back to her, she offered me a glass of water and I took it with a chuckle.

"Do I get a chocolate on my pillow, too?"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around me in a hug. "You're doing a great job, JJ. You're a great agent, a loving wife, and an unbeatable mom. You're enough. Don't forget that." She pulled back and kissed me on the cheek. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Wait!" She turned back. "The case file."

She smirked. "See, what did I say? You take care of us. But don't worry about it, I'll get a fresh one in the morning. Goodnight." She let herself out and I settled beneath the covers. I picked up my phone and pressed redial. Will picked up after just a few rings.

"JJ?

"Yeah, hey."

"Listen, I didn't mean to be such a jackass earier, I was just tired-"

"I know, and I'm sorry too. I know it's not easy without me there. Henry is lucky to have you, you're such an incredible dad. Did he finally go down?"

"Yeah. He finally just exhausted himself. He is in our bed, though."

I laughed. "Well good luck with that."

"I miss you, darlin'."

"I miss you too."

"I'll let you go so you can get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you, too, JJ. Night." I hung up and turned out the lamp, my eyes already growing heavy. Alex had been right. Everyone needs to be taken care of now and then.


End file.
